


i feel i'm falling in love with all my heart

by porlmethyst



Category: DCU, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 02, Smut, maybe angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porlmethyst/pseuds/porlmethyst
Summary: takes place right after season two. what happens after harley and ivy drive away together?
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	i feel i'm falling in love with all my heart

**Author's Note:**

> i made this because oh my god i love harlivy so much i could cry they deserve everything and we need a s3 asap otherwise what's even the POINT i just.... love them god help me

Harley kept her foot against the gas pedal of the car, hoping to get her and Ivy further away from the police cars hot on their heels. They finally made it back into the city, but the chase didn’t stop there.

“Shit, Harls! I can still hear the sirens!”

“I’m on it!” Harley looked at her surroundings for a short second, her gaze catching onto a sudden road up ahead. “Hang on to somethin’!”

Harley suddenly swerved the car right and down onto the other road, managing to lose most of the cops after them, except for Gordon.

“Seriously?! Doesn’t that asshole ever quit?” Harley shot a quick look at her mirrors and kept going with the fast pace.

They started driving by the side of a park and Ivy noticed a few trees at the side up ahead. She had to act fast enough so Gordon wouldn’t be able to catch up. The moment her and Harley past the trees, she used her powers to extend the thick branches of the trees over the road, making it impossible for Gordon to continue driving straight through. As she hoped, Gordon’s cop car suddenly stopped, but not fast enough to avoid some damage to the front of his car. The two women continued speeding off into the distance.

“Oh my god, Ive, you did it!”

“ _We_ did it!” Ivy sighed breathlessly as she turned to look at Harley sitting in the driver’s seat, her lips curving into a smile. It was damn near impossible to resist.

Harley noticed almost instantly and her gaze turned from the road to the beautiful woman next to her. They locked eyes for a short moment and time seemed to stop. The feeling in Harley’s chest was indescribable, none of what was happening even felt real to her.

The loud horn of another car interrupted them and Harley then realized she was about to go right through an intersection. She suddenly floored the brakes of the car right as the other car passed by in front of them, horn still blaring as it made its way down the opposite street. Harley and Ivy jerked back from the sudden movement and sat still in their seats. Harley turned her head to Ivy and she couldn’t help but smile a little. “Oops.”

“I can’t believe you took your eyes off the road. _Twice._ ” Ivy had nearly laughed.

“I thought the passenger wasn’t supposed to distract the driver.” Harley said with a smirk as her eyes glanced up and down Ivy’s figure.

Ivy’s cheeks grew warm, keeping the smile she had on her face. “Har har.” She said sarcastically. “Keep heading to my apartment _without_ taking your eyes off the road this time.”

“Or what? You’ll kiss me again?” Harley teased.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Ivy teased back with her.

“Like you wouldn’t.”

“Just drive, Harls.” Ivy said as she turned her gaze back on the road in front of her, a blush starting to settle on her cheeks, feeling giddy at the thought.

Harley thought it was adorable but did as she was told and continued driving until they made it back to her apartment.

By the time they had arrived the sky was nearly a dark blue; the nighttime had begun. Harley and Ivy got out of the car and Harley had noticed the huge ‘Just Married’ sign on the back of the car. “Maybe we should take all the wedding stuff off… it might help with not getting caught, plus it _is_ pretty recognizable.”

Once they gathered up everything from the car they made their way inside to Ivy’s apartment. The door to the place opened and they dumped the cans and the sign in the trash. “And that takes care of that.” Harley sighed. “Ive, I think I’m done with weddings for a while. I’m way pooped.”

“I don’t blame you, today was honestly insane.” Ivy said as she switched the lights on, revealing the living room.

The sight filled Harley with joy. It felt like it’s been ages since she was in this place. Her eyes locked on the couch and immediately went for it, flopping onto it as she sighed in relief. “I missed being here…”

She felt Ivy sit right next to her. “It’s been quiet without you… I’m happy you’re back.”

Harley almost instantly inched her body closer to Ivy’s, finally resting her head on her lap. She felt Ivy’s hand on top of her head, as she slowly started stroking her hair. Harley closed her eyes. Everything felt perfect and right with the world. There was truly nothing better than this feeling.

After a moment, Harley peeked an eye open. She moved her hand down Ivy’s leg, finally coming to where the fabric of her dress ended. She moved her hand under it, her hand now coming into contact with Ivy’s bare skin. The closer her hand got to her thighs, the warmer her skin became…

“Harley…” Ivy said with a certain tone in her voice. It caused Harley’s stomach to do backflips. Just hearing Ivy sound like that because of her touch was already too much to resist.

Harley sat up and faced Ivy, glancing at her lips and wasting almost no time to kiss her with Ivy immediately kissing her back. Ivy grabbed Harley’s head and pulled her in more, quickly changing the mood of the moment.

Ivy let her hands naturally fall lower. She kept her eyes closed as she felt Harley’s body, eventually coming to her breasts where she began fondling them. "God you're perfect." Ivy spoke in between kisses.

Harley moaned into her mouth. Ivy had hardly even done much yet but having this moment with her felt so blissful and so good it was driving her insane. Harley tightened her grip on her body with one hand as the other made its way down to her ass, giving it a squeeze.

Ivy made a noise and suddenly broke the kiss, but still kept her lips mere inches from Harley’s. “Bedroom. Now.”

Harley hadn’t even had time to process that sentence before Ivy stood up, taking her hand and Harley immediately followed her to her room.

Still close by each other, they got to the door and opened it and walked in. Harley fumbled behind trying to keep up with the girl’s fast pace but had hardly even had time to close the door before Ivy had almost slammed her against it, closing it at last.

Ten minutes had passed. Not a word was heard from the apartment except the noises coming from behind the closed door. Amongst the dresses spread across the floor Harley and Ivy are pressed up against one another, frantically rocking back and forth and going down on each other without holding back.

Their bodies are sticky and their moans and their cries of each other’s names were the only sounds that filled the air, aside from the sound of the bed creaking as it followed along with their quick pace. Harley gripped onto Ivy’s hips with one hand as Ivy ground down against Harley, holding onto her one leg as if it was all she had and used that to help continue going down harder against her.

Being like this with each other felt different when they were sober. It was purely their own doing. It all felt more alive in some sense too. The fact that they purposely got together like this and chose to do this with each other felt so amazing. What they had with each other never felt more real than this moment.

Harley’s head was thrown back; at this point not even keeping her eyes open anymore because the feeling of pure bliss that overtook her body was almost too much to handle. “I-Ivy...” She had nearly whined.

Harley was a wreck and Ivy seeing her like that underneath her moaning helplessly stirred something deep within her. “Shit... Harley-“ Ivy dropped her head lower and tried to keep her steady pace. She was so close and at this point she doubt she could even stop. A sudden wave of pleasure overcame her and she unabashedly moaned loudly, not even caring about anything else in the world as her climax hit her. “Harley!”

That's what did it for her. “Oh my god, Ive!”Harley cried as she grabbed Ivy’s hips with both hands and had practically slammed hers against her own. She hadn’t even had time to continuously repeat the motion before her climax overtook her. Her body trembled and she closed her eyes, taking in the feeling as intense pleasure flowed through her entire body.

They didn’t even bother saying anything to each other for about a minute. They remained in still in their positions and soaked up this intense feeling that still had power over them, small noises and uneven pants leaving their mouths from how good it felt.

After a moment, Ivy opened her eyes and saw Harley underneath her who was still panting from the intense orgasm; her bare chest rising and falling and eyes still remaining closed. She was fucking gorgeous. Even through her clouded thoughts there was no thinking twice on the matter. Using whatever strength remained in her muscles, Ivy laid down on top of Harley, finally getting the woman's attention and opened her eyes slightly. Ivy rested her head on Harley’s chest and stayed where she was. Harley wrapped an arm over Ivy’s exposed back, and suddenly took note of the free hand by her side. Harley quirked a smile and moved her other hand to Ivy’s, lacing their fingers together in which Ivy immediately squeezed tighter. Harley relaxed her head back and closed her eyes, continuing to lay there with Ivy, both of them still breathless, weak and sticky and tired, neither of them had bothered to move for a while. It wasn’t long until they both fell fast asleep still in each other’s arms.

Harley awoke after god knows how long and slightly stirred. Ivy was no longer in her arms but laying on the other side of her with her back turned. She appeared to be sleeping. Harley smiled and rested her head back on her pillow, trying to fall back asleep.

Only a few minutes had passed however and no luck. Harley opened her eyes again and stared at the ceiling. Something felt off. She could feel it, and it was preventing her from going back to sleep. She glanced back at Ivy, who was still in the same position, not having stirred in the slightest.

“Ive? You awake?”

“Huh?” Ivy turned her head behind her right shoulder just enough to see Harley who was watching her. “Oh, yeah... I’m awake.”

Harley tilted her head. “What’s keepin' you up?”

Shit. She was good at knowing when something was off with someone, even if it was something small. These kinds of things almost never got past her.

Ivy chuckled. “Nothing gets past you, huh?”

“Not really.” Harley shrugged. “But I’m also your best friend. I can tell when something’s bothering you. So... what’s on your mind?”

“I- nothing really, I just...” Ivy struggled for words, not knowing where to even start or how to. “Can you just like, promise not to think badly of me?”

“Ivy of course I won’t. I’m always going to be here for ya no matter what.”

Ivy sighed. “I guess, I’ve been thinking a lot about what happened today... and what happened with Kite Man.”

Harley looked on at her, waiting for her to continue, but couldn’t help jump ahead in her own thoughts. Did she start having second thoughts about running away with her? Is she regretting what she said to her while they were being pursued?

“Is it bad that I feel bad for hurting him?”

Oh. That wasn’t what she expected.

“Oh god no, not at all!” Harley told her, sitting up. “This is a totally normal feeling Ive, I promise you that.”

“I just feel like I should’ve opened up sooner about how I was feeling and where I was at.” She paused as she sat up as well. “I definitely should have. It wasn’t fair to him for me to just keep playing along with it. It all just... came back to get me in the end.”

Harley didn’t say a word, but listened and waited for Ivy to continue.

“He’s a good guy too. I can’t deny that. It would’ve been best however if I just spoke up sooner and told him where my head was at... it might’ve still hurt but doing it back then would’ve been better instead of playing along until the very last moment.” She sighed once again. “I hurt him when I didn’t even need to if I had just been honest to him and with myself.”

“It’s okay, Ive.” Harley told her. “Feelings like that can be scary as hell sometimes, and I know that it can be hard to fully accept them for yourself.” She pondered for a moment. “It’s over now, though. The band aid’s ripped off and now you both can continue moving forward.”

Ivy lowered her head. “I know. And you’re right. I guess I just... wish that it didn’t have to end up this way, but I also wouldn’t have wanted it to happen either? And I guess it also felt harder to say the truth the longer it went on."

“And that’s okay. Sometimes people just don’t go well together. Whether it’s because of different goals in life and for the future, or whatever it could end up being. It was better the truth came out, otherwise you wouldn’t have been happy livin’ a life you don’t want.”

Ivy didn’t say anything.

“What you want in a relationship matters too, Ive. I don’t want ya to always put others' needs before your own."

Ivy looked at Harley, her eyes filled with concern for her best friend. She knew deep down Harley was right, but she turned her head downward once again, almost hiding her face from Harley. “But, Kite Man... he’s not the only one I hurt.”

Harley’s expression changed, already knowing what she meant. "Ivy, I-"

“I’m sorry, Harls.” Ivy told her. “I’m sorry for not telling the truth. You’re my best friend, and the least I could’ve done is tell you where my head was at.”

“Ivy, it’s okay, we’re here now and that’s all that matters to me.”

“Yeah but I just, I don’t know, feel like I should finally talk about this? I’ve stayed quiet this whole time and I don’t want to be anymore.” Ivy paused. “Not with you.”

Harley watched her. She saw the pain in her face and waited for her to continue.

“I feel like shit, all I’ve done for the past couple of months is put you through this weird guessing game, which didn’t even need to happen if I was just honest with myself but I wasn't.”

Harley put a hand to her shoulder. “I forgive you, I promise, and I don’t want you to dwell over what happened. I swear on my life all that stuff is the last thing on my mind right now.”

“I have more to say...”

“Of course.”

“I do like Kite Man. He’s a great guy, supportive and I truly believe anyone would be lucky to have him. But I don’t want to be with him. I don’t think I ever did. I do wish him the best but... we want totally different things in our lives.” Ivy paused. “All I want now is to move forward.”

Ivy placed her hand on top of Harley’s. Harley looked down and then back up at Ivy.

“Harley... I love you. It feels so good for me to not have to hide it or keep it a secret anymore, because I think it’s been eating at me for a while now.” Ivy finally looked into Harley’s eyes. “I-I...” she tried to find the right words. “Jesus, I don’t even know what the hell I’m saying anymore...” Ivy turned away almost embarrassed. There was so much she wanted to say to her.

A hand suddenly took Ivy’s cheek and turned her head back to face Harley, who had the biggest smile on her face. Ivy’s blush deepened at the small gesture. “You don’t have to say anything.”

Harley leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Ivy closed her eyes and melted into the contact. It had lasted only a few short seconds, but it was, in Ivy’s opinion, one of the best kisses they had ever shared so far.

“I love you too.” Harley spoke once she finally broke the kiss. “And I love you more than you realize.”

Harley took Ivy’s hands into her own and Ivy held onto them tight. The two of them had kneeled on the bed and their foreheads touched, closing their eyes and didn’t say a word to each other for a good few minutes.

“Does... this mean we’re, y’know, dating?” Harley suddenly broke the silence.

Ivy lifted her head. “Seriously?” She gave her a look but remained smiling. “I thought that, like, I don’t know, the fact that we confessed to each other _twice and_ had sex again already solidified that.”

“I know I know, I just... wanted to ask ya officially?” The girl shrugged her shoulders and grinned at her.

Ivy couldn’t help but smile back. That was Harley for her. “You're such a sap. I’d love to.”

Harley bit her lip to contain her happiness.

Ivy glanced at the time, seeing how late it was getting. “C’mon, let’s try to get some sleep.”

“Sounds good to me.” Harley yawned and stretched.

Ivy had slipped back under the covers and rested her head against the pillow, turning onto her side. She closed her eyes and felt Harley move in closer to her, wrapping her arms around her prompting Ivy to do the same.

Ivy smirked to herself as she stretched her legs out, tangling them up with Harley’s. “Hmmm... much better.” She spoke into Harley’s neck.

“Didn’t know you were the type to be into spooning, Ive.” Harley teased, looking down at her as she stroked her hair lovingly.

“I’m not. Only for you, babe.”

Harley felt like fireworks went off in her stomach. “You’re givin’ me butterflies. The good kind.”

“Good.” Ivy said before kissing her neck. “Goodnight, Harls.”

“Night, Ive.” Harley pulled the girl closer in her embrace.

They slept peacefully together through the night. Everything that had happened in the past was over. They finally had each other and it's all they could ever want.


End file.
